Love Today
by BuildYourFences
Summary: Lily/James fluff. Oneshot.


Author's Note: Hey buddies. Hope you enjoy the story. Just on the side, I had a little trouble with tenses, and I'm not sure how to fix that, so if you could just go with it, that'd be great

Disclaimer: JKR would never have trouble with tenses. Clearly we are two very different people.

* * *

We're laughing like mad, running down Muggle street after Muggle street, jumping from pool of lamplight to pool of lamplight. I glance over at James, at the happiness so alive in his eyes, and I smile. His eyes crinkle at the corners a little, and he holds his hand out, still flying. I take it without hesitation, and now we are faster, brighter, happier than ever before. We're no longer Lily Evans, Head Girl, and James Potter, Quidditch Captain. We're Lily and James. And we are alive.

I sneak a peek over my shoulder, knowing there's no one pursuing us, but half wishing there was, just for the sheer thrill. Now I know why the Marauders always looked like they were having the most fun, why everyone always wanted to be them. The rush of adrenaline, the flash of triumph, and the thrill of power of doing something you shouldn't. It's quite possibly the best feeling in the world. Better than a million Os, better than a thousand Head Girlships. Maybe even better than kissing James. Maybe.

But probably not.

James is gasping next to me, because he's been laughing all this time we were running. Shocked, but laughing. I don't think he believed I'd go through with it, up until the last second. I knew I would though. For him. I remembered that look, the one he got in his eye when we were standing in Flourish and Blotts. They went all faraway and dreamy, with just a hint of longing, staring straight through Lucius Malfoy's platinum little head—although, how anything could distract him from that hair bow (yeah. The man was wearing a _bow_)I didn't know. When directed at me, that look gets him anything, anything at all, that he wants. It's trouble that look. His pranking look.

Oh dear.

I take the chance to study him while he was distracted, because when he catches me staring at him, he gets the stupidest, most annoying, absolutely adorable smirk on his face. Who needs that?

Hm. Me.

A moment later, however, he comes back to himself, his eyes flashing behind the gold rimmed spectacles, a broad grin on his face. He swivels, Sirius's name on his lips, then frowns a bit when he remembered that it was just Lily with him today.

Just Lily, indeed.

I smile at him, and he grins back, disappointed but not angry. I turn back to the counter and get all that pesky paying for books thing done, then turn back to him.

"All right, Potter. What's the plan? I go left, you go right? Or maybe you go left, and I go right? Or, hey, crazy idea, I'll just rush him, head on!"

He looks confused for a minute, and I consider taking it back, because really who am I kidding? Lily Evans, prankster? It's just really not in the cards for me. I open my mouth to say something, I don't know what yet, but then I meet his gaze, and I can just see the wheels in his head turning. Working out what I've said. Hope blossoms in his eyes, but it quickly dies, choked out by his shock.

"You-you're r-really…Are you offering to help me with a prank Lily? Lily _Evans?"_

I lift my chin and, in a sudden burst of inspiration, I try out my very own James Potter smirk.

"If you think you're ready for it, sissy."

He's beaming now, positively glowing actually, as he sweeps me into a bone crushing hug. My face is smashed against his chest, but I'm not about to complain, so I just give in to it and hold on tight.

When he finally releases me, I drag in a few deep breaths and then look up at him. His gaze is calculating and shrewd and I know he's tailoring his plot to fit me instead of Sirius. I wait patiently, thinking about nothing in particular, waiting for orders. This is his moment, his forte. I'm just the pawn. His voice, sharp and businesslike, brings me to attention.

"Ok. Lily, you're going to distract him. You're quite pretty-"

My startled giggle cuts him off and he focuses on me, just long enough to scowl. I shut up.

"Right. Now that we're all taking this _seriously," _he glowers at me again, "He probably doesn't remember you from Hogwarts, so I need you to kind of chat him up a bit. He'll be really pleased with himself, and that should give me enough time to do the spell work."

"Wait. Why can't I do the spell work, you sexist git?"

His smirk is now positively dangerous,

"Oh, Lucius Malfoy _definitely _knows who I am, Lily. But what are you waiting for? He could leave any second, slacker. Get over there."

I huff, resolving to get the story out of him later. Then I flip my hair over my shoulder, flash James a cheeky smile, and saunter over to where Lucius Malfoy stands flipping through greeting cards. Give myself a quick once over in the mirror on the wall…hike the skirt up a bit…yeah. There you go, Evans. Perfect. I hear James chuckle behind me, so I poke my tongue out and him, and then deliberately knock into the glacial Slytherin who has know what's coming for him. He whips around as I come in contact with him, anger softening into a lecherous sort of pleasure.

"Why, hello there Miss…?"

I panic for a moment. My name. What do I tell him? Not Evans, even if he didn't recognize Evans from Hogwarts, he'd certainly realize it's a Muggle name. I glance over to wear James is watching us intently, wand in hand. He motions for me to carry on. Prat.

"Prewitt," I finally invent, apologizing to Molly, mentally.

"Miss Prewitt." He seems inordinately pleased with himself know, looking my lazily up and down. What a _creep._ But no, this is for James. Just a prank. I giggle flirtatiously and look at him through my eyelashes. "Terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I'm _ever _so clumsy."

I hear James chuckle behind me and I wish he would get on with it. This is not particularly enjoyable. Maybe he can hear me thoughts, because moments later, he swaggers up to us and slides his arm around my waist.

"Malfoy," he remarks coolly, his eyes sparkling.

Lucius's eyes narrow suspiciously and he backs away from me, his stupid aristocratic face twisted in disgust. He turns to go, and I finally see what James has done.

Albino peacocks. They follow him out the door, heads bobbing. Passing witches and wizards point at him and his entourage, so they don't go unnoticed for long. He whirls around and, seeing the peacocks, tries to shoo them away. They don't budge—in fact, I think they come closer. Yup, definitely. One's just fluttered into his arms. It's rubbing its head into his neck…Christ I think those things might be _in love _with him.

It's not until one of them tries to peck him on the lips that I really start laughing.

"Will…they…ever…go…away?" I gasp at James, tears streaming from my eyes.

He's laughing too, one hand on a nearby bookshelf, supporting his weight. He looks pleased with himself and replies,

"Nope. Modified permanent sticking charm."

Still laughing, I press my lips against his. He's a bit startled, but now the doors slams open, and Malfoy storms in, face thunderous. He spots us and starts over, ignoring the fact that the sparks his wand is emitting have caught his robes on fire. James sobers in an instant, grabs my hands, and drags me out the back door.

We lean against the grimy walls of the shop, howling with laughter. I know my face must be shining just as brightly as his, and I never want this day to end. Nothing can ruin this perfect moment, not even Malfoy bursting out the door, shouting at us. We grin at each, on exactly the same page, same line, same word, what_ever, _then we take off as one. Sprinting to the Leaky Cauldron with Malfoy racing behind us and the love struck peacocks tearing after _him. _We dodge around shoppers and pedestrians, overturning vendors. Their outraged shouting follows us, but we never turn back. We were born for this type of moment, this life, this _freedom _and no one can take it from us.

When we finally lose Malfoy just outside a children's park in Muggle London, we lean against each other for a moment, gasping. I rub a bruise on my right arm, wondering where it came from. Not really caring. Because for this one night, we are not the hope of the wizarding world. We are not part of a people at war. We do not fear what's coming, and we never once look over our shoulders for the gleam of two ruby red eyes. Today, we are two people in love, worth saving. We are why we fight. We are love eternal, and we will not be defeated by anything, let alone an impotent, human Dark Lord.

James must be thinking the same thing, because just as I catch my breath, he gathers me in his arms and kisses it away again.


End file.
